Un baiser de Judas
by Lucifer -L
Summary: Baiser de Juda : traitrise, fêlonie. Geste d'affection cachant une intention sournoise. Dans sa tour du Paradis, Jellal fait danser sa poupée de sang parmi ses mensonges.


Ohayo mina-san !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec un autre cadeau pour une autre amie ! Et oui, toutes mes copines otakus ont décidé de naître entre mars et juillet ;)

Pour être sûre de faire un texte qui plairait à mon amie dont il est question, je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle préférerait. Voici ses demandes: ce devait être un Jerza dans lequel Jellal était encore sous l'emprise de "Zeleph" (de préférence pendant l'arc de la Tour du Paradis) avec donc un Jellal plutôt psychotique et enfin un rating K plus pour cause de baiser.

Eh bien voilà ce que ça a donner !

C'est donc un UR, une scène du manga revu à ma sauce :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Un baiser de Judas**

_Baiser de Judas : Traîtrise, félonie. Geste d'affection cachant une intention sournoise. _

Souffle saccadé.

Membres souffrants étreints par la fatigue des combats.

Yeux faucons empreints d'une détermination à faire trembler des colosses.

Pointe de lame brillante et tentatrice posée sur son cou.

Elle est belle, sa petite Erza, avec sa froide figure d'ange vengeur. Le sabre vibre encore de la virtuosité de la combattante. Juste contre sa gorge. Elle a la beauté glacée de la mort, son Erza. Tant et si bien qu'un léger frisson remonte le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Qu'est ce que tu veux vraiment Jellal ? Demande la voix meurtrière.

Elle est mignonne, sa petite guerrière, à lui lancer des mots de vent dans la figure. À lui poser les questions qui la tourmentent. Ces interrogations qui valsent dans sa tête en une danse titubante et folle. Elles la font tourner en rond. Erza veut savoir. Depuis qu'elle est une exilée, elle veut comprendre.

Et même lorsque son poing se serre à lui faire mal autour de son poignet et que sa charmante captive hurle leur agonie prochaine, Jellal n'a pas peur. Il la sent cette hésitation toute minuscule dans les yeux déterminés. Cet éclat mi-miroir, mi-souvenir dans lequel un morceau de l'enfant qu'il était sourit. Cet éclat brisé enfoncé jusqu'au bord des lèvres dans le cœur de la mage. Erza veut encore croire à son innocence.

Comme elle est touchante, sa jolie poupée rousse, dans son berceau de doutes cramoisis !

Et ses grands yeux écarquillés où se reflète la stupeur enfantine que fait naître ses mensonges. Du bout des lèvres, la tromperie se forme et danse, danse devant les yeux hantés de la combattante. Elle s'immisce dans son cœur et vient y planter les crocs du doute. Son poison dégouline sur la surface poli du miroir-souvenir.

Elle est mignonne son épéiste à redevenir l'enfant prisonnière du maître de la Tour du Paradis. Les mots chantent, chantent une douce musique de tromperie.

Tu as gagné... Tue-moi.

Ce n'est qu'un murmure intime, léger comme une caresse sur la joue d'une amante. Et pourtant, il porte les coulées du mensonges. Le miroir scintille d'un sourire de chérubin crédule et de mèches bleuâtres. Elle veut y croire, sa rouquine. Oui. Vraiment, elle aimerait que chacune de ses paroles soit vraie. Qu'il ne soit qu'une marionnette, un jouet cassé et défaillant qui continue une besogne qui n'a plus de sens. Et elle y croit Erza. Parce qu'elle _veut_ que se soit vrai.

Alors la détermination vacille et s'envole. Le ciel gronde sa rage, étonné mais imperturbable. La magie se prépare à frapper. Le renoncement teinte dans un écho d'arme réprouvée. Erza se rend, prise dans les attaches de la supercherie.

Le mirage des lettres ensorcelle la duelliste. Les mots fictifs viennent entacher les convictions. Ils se collent tout contre son oreille et lui murmurent des paroles apaisantes. Erza espère chacun des caractères qui lui sont soufflés. Son chuchotement se teinte de cette farce que Jellal a si bien monté.

Les fils s'agitent au bout de ses doigts. Ils s'enroulent autour de la bretteuse comme un cocon. La fée se changera en démon. Et Erza ne voit rien. Les liens sont tissés dans la soie des menteries, fine comme sa lame, douce comme une illusion, translucide comme un larmoiement. Jellal est un marionnettiste habile de ses dix doigts d'hypocrisie.

C'est fini... pour toi... comme pour moi.

À ces lettres est mêlé l'alcaloïde que ses mensonges ont craché dans son sang et une certaine amertume désuète. La petite rousse y croit, à cette fatalité toute proche.

Comme elle gobe facilement chacune de ses paroles !

Jellal est lui-même une psyché. Sur les traits du bourreau se reflètent les airs du petit garçon qui rogne encore le cœur d'Erza. Et il suffit de cette vague ressemblance pour que les paroles du renégat lui paraissent sorties d'un cœur meurtri par les divagations de Zeleph.

Comme elle est crédule sa petite Erza !

Elle y croit dur comme fer, à ses déclarations d'amitié. En lui résonne l'écho d'un rire moqueur.

Moi aussi je vais payer pour n'avoir pu te sauver.

Comme elle s'en veut, sa poupée de sang !

Elle a ce sourire d'enfant écorchée vive. La femme devant lui n'a plus rien d'une guerrière. C'est une gamine sans enfance. Des marques de fer autour des poignets et des poids lourds de remords aux chevilles.

Alors Jellal passe doucement ses bras autour des épaules porteuses des souffrances du Paradis. Et dans un chuchotis à peine perceptible, il lui susurre :

Tu m'as sauvé, Erza...

Les mots salvateurs. Titania s'écroule sur son épaule, prête à recevoir sa mort. Jellal retient tant bien que mal un rictus. Il a toujours était railleur devant ce besoin d'être pardonné, ce virus qui touche la plupart de l'humanité. Tous ont besoin de s'entendre dire qu'ils ne sont pas si mauvais. Jellal sent la respiration calme de son simulacre de fée.

Comme elle est paisible, sa petite Erza face à la faucheuse.

Alors, il dépose sur son dos un linceul de mort purpurin comme une cape de Reine déchue. Il lui coud le cœur au bord des lèvres et lui agrafe des larmes au coin des yeux. Pas les paupières. Non, Jellal veut encore les voir s'agrandir d'horreur au point qu'elles sortent presque de leur orbite. Il veut la faire souffrir. Ce n'est qu'un jeu d'Enfer et de Paradis.

Il faut souffrir pour être belle. Et Dieu qu'elle est belle, son épéiste sanglante !

Bercée par ses tromperies, elle est une carcasse enfiévrée de poison qui n'attend plus que d'être brisée. Un peu de patiente, mon aimée, bientôt. Bientôt les sanglots viendraient l'étouffer et l'ahurissement déformerait ses traits. Elle ne serait plus qu'un succédané de magicienne, une marionnette de porcelaine ébréchée qu'il lui suffirait d'agiter pour briser.

Il veut la faire souffrir, sa princesse de cauchemars. De toute éternité.

Il la hait Jellal. Bien sûr qu'il la hait. Erza est trop belle. D'une beauté que la souffrance ne dicte pas. Et ça, ça le tue Jellal. Elle est à lui sa petite rouquine. C'est la sienne. Le traître céleste est le seul à pouvoir décider si elle rit ou pleure. C'est lui qui choisit le masque que sa Colombine carmine pose sur son visage de morte en sursis. Il est tout pour elle : son enfance, son bourreau, son amour, son fantôme, son amertume, ses larmes, sa hantise, son geôlier, sa faiblesse, sa plaie à l'âme et au cœur. Il est son passé, son présent et son avenir.

C'est Jellal. Le seul nom qui n'évoquera jamais personne d'autre que lui dans l'esprit torturé de son jouet favoris. Erza est sienne. Sa vie sans lui n'est qu'une pantomime d'aveugle. Une liberté factice. Voilà tout ce qu'il y a dehors. Son bonheur, ses amis, ses joies, ses sourires, tout n'est qu'une grande illusion. Une interprétation d'automates désarticulés qui se joue sur la scène d'un affranchissement factice.

_Menteur. _

_Si tu la hais tant ta petite Erza c'est parce qu'elle semblait si heureuse dehors. Tu le sais que les rires n'étaient pas faux, Jellal. Tu a vu comme elle t'effaçait peu à peu de son esprit embrumé par les joyeuseté de sa guilde. Et ça te rend fou, Jellal. Parce que tu veux être tout pour elle. Erza ne peut pas vivre sans ton image. Qu'elle dilue ton souvenir dans d'autres visages, ça te tue. Tu crèves d'une jalousie sans borne et tu la hais. Erza était en train de t'oublier, là-bas, dehors. C'est pour ça que tu voulais la ramener._

Cette pensée de mioche vient effleurer son esprit.

Il la hait, sa Titania. Parce qu'un amour d'enfance lui bouffe le cœur. Ça le rend dingue. Il vaut mieux qu'elle meure. Comme ça Jellal sera pleinement contenté. Elle expirerait, son visage imprimé jusqu'au fond de sa rétine, il serait à jamais dans ses pensées. Et le parjure qu'il était serait libéré de toute contrainte. Il enterrerait ses relents d'enfance dans l'horreur de sa poupée de chiffon.

_Menteur_, lui souffle de nouveau la voix de gosse._ Tu n'es rien de plus qu'un esclave sans espoir qui ment. Même à lui-même. _

Jellal chasse le timbre enfantin qui chatouille dangereusement ses convictions.

_Tu le sais bien. C'est elle qui est ton spectre, elle qui vient hanter tes songes de ses sourires d'espérance. Ce sont ses cheveux écarlates qui ferment le rideau du monde sur tes yeux dans la pénombre de tes nuits. _

C'est le grondement de Zeleph qui fait taire le résidu de crédulité. Jellal a gagné. Il n'y a rien à dire de plus. Le monde se couvre de blanc et un sourire de damné vient se glisser sur ses lèvres.

Bien sûr qu'il a gagné !

Le monde devient vide et d'une blancheur à faire éclater les yeux. Le hurlement de l'aetherion est tel qu'il assourdit. Autour d'eux, il n'y a plus rien. Jellal n'a plus conscience que du corps contre le sien. La puissance de la magie qui s'abat sur eux fait se vider entièrement l'esprit du mage. Le monde est vacuité.

Jellal ne saurait dire qui est celui qui a esquissé le geste. Très sûrement sa figurine de cire pourpre.

_Menteur._

Il ne voit rien, ne s'entend plus penser, ne réfléchit plus et oublie un peu.

Jellal n'est plus qu'un enfant au cœur tambourinant dans le fond d'une cage thoracique exiguë. Deux lèvres effleurent les siennes. C'est une caresse d'amante qui pardonne. C'est un souffle de vent qui se mêle à sa respiration brève. C'est diaphane et incandescent. Ça le brûle et le sauve. Ça a un goût de Paradis et d'Enfer. Ou de Liberté. Il ne sait pas bien.

Un hurlement d'agonie déchire le voile. Le monde reprend vie et le temps court plus vite, comme pour rattraper les secondes qu'il a laissé s'échapper par inadvertance. Le sol tremble et gronde.

Puis tout s'arrête aussi vite que ça a commencé.

La poussière retombe sur la tour.

Le système R est achevé.

L'avènement de Zeleph est juste ici.

Jellal a gagné. Jellal jubile. Son rêve est a porté de main.

_Tu es un menteur, Jellal._

_Un menteur pris dans les affres de la Reine vermeille des fées ._

* * *

Voilààà !

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)


End file.
